Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high density film for IC package, especially relates to a high density film without having any interposer. A traditional interposer includes such as a semiconductor interposer with through silicon via (TSV) or a glass interposer with through glass via (TGV) embedded therein.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art substrate for IC package
FIG. 1 shows a prior art substrate for IC package disclosed in US2014/0102777A1 which has an embedded silicon interposer 20. The silicon interposer 20 has four later sides 206. A molding compound 22 wraps the silicon interposer 20 around the four lateral sides 206. A plurality of via metal 200 is made through the silicon interposer 20. An insulation liner 201 is made between the through via 200 and the silicon interposer 20 for an electrical insulation there-between. A top redistribution layer 21 is made on top of the silicon interposer 20 with a plurality of metal pad 210 exposed on top. The plurality of metal pad 210 on top is provided for accommodating an IC chip (not shown) to mount. A circuit built-up layer 25 is made on bottom of the silicon interposer 20 with a plurality of metal pad 220 configured on bottom. A plurality of solder ball 4 is configured and each solder ball 4 is configured on bottom of a corresponding bottom metal pad 220.